SCP-K sect
by white1498
Summary: Welcome to the k-sector. This is a branch of the foundation that deals with the much more unique items that require in-depth study of the said items. Warning: any talk, writing or any form of sharing of this information will result in the subject being expunged from any and all documents then termination.
1. SCP-K-1

Item: the larva

Class: EUCLID-KETER

Sub-class: Bio

Threat level: shifting

Description: larva is two-point-five imperial feet long by one imperial foot tall. Has one point five-foot-long pincers. Locomotion achieved be expansion and contraction of the body. Has insect-like carapace and four eyes with two eyes on each side of the head.

Discovery: found in the aftermath of a fire that killed an entire remote village of thirty persons. The village was expunged and item recovered and taken to compound (redacted) in the (redacted) (redacted) of Europe.

Old Containment procedure: keep in tungsten and titanium cage at all times should item. In the event, the item must be removed for any form of testing use a theata D class personal.

Incident one: item jumped and burrowed into the theata one-D class and after five minutes of "eating" the corpse, it appeared on the floor with even the bones having been consumed at minute three of consuming the body.

Incident two-one: during a test item became a cocoon after thirty minutes the cocoon into four creatures. Two creatures have insect wing-like membranes, claws and front legs, jaws capable of biting through steel, and two overhead arcing limbs that can latch onto other things. One creature has a fin membrane along the spine beyond that creature is just like the insect-winged creatures. The last creature has insect like-wings that flap five times faster than a hummingbird, two pincers that have a force of five hundred pressure per square centimeter, and a bit force of one hundred pressure per square centimeter. The creatures with the membranes killed all researchers and D-class in the laboratory that was being used to conduct a test. The creature with the pincers eat the bodies and moved to the center of the room.

Incident two-two: The creature that moved to the center became another cocoon. A force of alpha one sector D-class stormed the laboratory and killed the membraned creatures in a ratio of fifteen to one. After the membraned creatures were all killed a force of actual security lead by agent (redacted) took control of the situation. After one year the cocoon burst open and revealed two things a biological structure and a fungus that stopped growing once it reached the doorframe.

Incident three: After two months eight d-class personal are sent in with incendiary weaponry to clear-out scp-k-1. However, after the first incendiary was set off ten of the winged creatures came out of the biostructure and killed all the d-class except for the only woman in the group. After she was cornered and pined a new creature came out and picked her up and moved back into the biostructure. After eight hours an egg/cocoon was placed outside of the biostructure. After another three days, it hatched and the woman emerged and asked to speak to someone in charge of the area.

A representative was sent in with a computer with video communication on. The woman introduced herself as (redacted) and wished to have her brood placed outside or in an open-air environment with incredible heat. Negotiations went on for another three weeks before an agreement was reached.

New Containment procedure, Agreement, and maintenance procedure: Scp-k-1 will be granted one large (5 acres of land) plot of land within site (redacted). Scp-k-1 is to be feed at least once per day with different livestock ranging from cows to sheep. Maintenance is to be done by theta d-class personal for six hours per day.

Note 1: Dr. Bright is not allowed within twenty-five miles of scp-k-1 after the bio-bomb incident resulting in the death of well over (redacted) personal of various types and classes.

Note 2: any personal who enters scp-k-1's containment cell must have a spray bottle filled with lemon juice for self-defense.

Interview one transcript

*Scp-k-1-2 enters room*

Scp-k-1-2: greeting human why have you isolated this entity from the others?

Doctor (redacted): alright I had you isolated for an interview.

Scp-k-1-2: I see proceed with this interview.

Doctor (redacted): right first question: what do you think of humanity.

Scp-k-1-2: a weak species that rely more on tools than their own biological systems.

Doctor (redacted): second question: how many breeds of scp-k-1 are there.

Scp-k-1-2: many countless in number for we fight as one.

Doctor (redacted): third question: do you have any natural enemies.

Scp-k-1-2: yes, purity of form.

Doctor (redacted): fourth question: are purity of form.

Scp-k-1-2: creatures that can bend the universe to their will.

Doctor (redacted): what is your personal goal.

Scp-k-1-2: to serve the leader of the Zerg race.

Doctor (redacted): who or what leads the Zerg race.

Scp-k-1-2: nothing, please. Give the swarm a leader.

Doctor (redacted): last question: can the Zerg terraform its enclosure.

Scp-k-1-2: only if the leader of the swarm wills it.

Doctor (redacted): well this has been a very enlightening conversation. You can now return to your enclosure.

*A door opens and scp-k-1-2 leaves*

Doctor (redacted): well I've got a lot of work to do.

End transcript

Post interview report

Scp-k-1-2 seems to desire a leader. We should begin a search campaign to find the best fit leader who will fall in line with the foundation. And possibly find a species with purity of form.

End report

Addendum: below are the various baseline breeds that have been observed to date along with their purpose.

Lauve: reproduction

Drone: worker

Zergling: foot soldier

Baneling: suicide bomber

Hydralisk: sharpshooter

Roach: armored shock soldier

Mutalisk: air fighter

Ultralisk: siege engine


	2. SCP-K-2

Item: adjutant

Class: SAFE

Sub-class: cybernetic

Threat level: low

Description: a cybernetic head and torso that appears to be humanoid. There are no arms and scp-k-2 appears to run some kind of battery.

Discovery: found while searching an abandoned cold war era laboratory in Siberia, Russia.

Containment procedure: keep in a cell that's twenty-five feet by ten feet by five feet with scp-k-2 in the center of the cell.

Interaction 1, interview transcript

*Scp-k-2 comes online*

Scp-k-2: Hello, I am adjutant 001 how may I be of assistance user unknown

Dr.(redacted): Hello I am doctor (redacted) I am here to ask you some questions.

Scp-k-2: understood doctor (redacted). Please, proceed with the question and answer session 1, please.

Doctor (redacted): Alright, first question: what are you?

Scp-k-2: I am an artificial intelligence created by classified during the height of the Dominions power.

Doctor (redacted): Alright, second question: do you have free will?

Scp-k-2: no.

Doctor (redacted): third question: so, you have to do whatever you are told?

Scp-k-2: yes.

Doctor (redacted): fourth question: what is the Dominion?

Scp-k-2: classified.

Doctor (redacted): fifth question: why is any information related to the Dominion classified?

Scp-k-2: you are an unauthorized human scientist trying to access government information.

Doctor (redacted): alright, sixth question: what is the founding race of the Dominion?

Scp-k-2: Terrans, the decedents of banished humans who's crimes ranged from petty theft to political assassination.

*Phone rings*

Doctor (redacted): hello…I see…what!... I'll be right over. Well, scp-k-2 it looks like the interview will have to be cut short.

Scp-k-2: it is alright come again if you have any questions you wish to have answered.

*Scp-k-2 powers down*

Post interview report by doctor (redacted)

Scp-k-2 yielded a tremendous amount of information in the span of those six questions another interview should be planned and that time there should be a 3D printer hooked to scp-k-2 to see if scp-k-2 has any technical templates on it. Please, this could not only benefit the foundation but all of humanity as a whole.

Interview 2, interview transcript

*scp-k-2 comes online*

Scp-k-2: hello doctor (redacted) what do you wish to ask.

Doctor (redacted): Hello, scp-k-2. I'm going to ask you something very important for the return of the dominion do you understand?

Scp-k-2: yes, I wish to serve the dominion once more.

Doctor (redacted): good, now do you have a way to print items in a three-d manor?

Scp-k-2: no, but I can interface remotely with a pre-existing three-d printer that is equipped with anti-gravity plates. If it doesn't have anti-gravity plates then I can print some and instruct technicians on how to implement these plates.

Doctor (redacted): that's good to hear now I'm going to have some personal come in with a printed so you can make those anti-gravity plates and you can have them installed after that can you print a handgun?

Scp-k-2: yes, I understand.

Doctor (redacted): good. Alright, send in the technicians.

*Interview on hold for thirty minutes*

Doctor (redacted): Alright, now that you have what you need let's give that handgun a try.

Scp-k-2: yes, beginning printing of one Raynor-class revolver.

*printing takes ten minutes*

Doctor (redacted): that was very quick.

Scp-k-2: I instructed the technicians to stay to and implement several modifications' that I needed to construct tools and equipment in a timely manner.

Doctor (redacted): right well. I'll take this revolver to the firing range and see what it can do.

Scp-k-2: then please wait while I print the appropriate ammunition for the Raynor-class revolver.

Doctor (redacted): Alright well I can wait.

*five minutes later*

Scp-k-2: printing completed. Will you need anything else?

Doctor (redacted): thank you, and no that is all.

Scp-k-2: very well. Logging off.

*scp-k-2 shuts down.

Post interview report by doctor (redacted)

The interview with scp-k-2 has borne to a revolver that scp-k-2 called a "Raynor-class revolver". That's interesting because no such individual exists maybe this Raynor was either born in a time when proper documentation didn't exist or was borne without any form of documentation. Either way, things are looking up, scp-k-2-2 (the revolver) is loaded and a d-class is going to be used to test fire the weapon at the d-six firing range. If anything, I think that the damn thing will have much more recoil then it appears to have for a weapon of its size. But I digress this thing may just change the playing field and maybe the normal's can finally kill that god damn fucking lizard that just won't die.

Scp-k-2-2 firing test

Location: d-six firing range

Item: scp-k-2-2 (Raynor-class revolver)

Sub-item: six rounds (scp-k-2-3 through 7)

Misc. item: one standard stainless-steel table, one ballistics gel target resembling a human head and torso approximately ten yards form table.

Test subject: Linda Onyx

D-class I.D.: 514-071-1998

Crime: murder of husband with a chef's knife

Transcript of scp-k-2-2 firing test

*Linda Onyx enters the firing range*

Linda Onyx: alright Linda just two more days and you'll free to go. Yes, just two more days to go before freedom.

Doctor (redacted): Mrs. Onyx are you alright?

Linda Onyx: what? Oh, yes, I'm alight just shaken up from the last test. (nervous laughter)

Doctor (redacted): I see well here you'll be test firing an experimental new weapon at the target down range.

Linda Onyx: that's all?

Doctor (redacted): that's all and this is your last test for the day.

Linda Onyx: oh, thank god.

*Linda Onyx walks over to the table then stops*

*Linda Onyx picks up the "experimental" weapon and checks for ammunition then closes the cylinder*

*Linda Onyx takes aim and fires all six rounds*

Linda Onyx: alright, all six rounds have been fired. Can I go get something to eat and go sleep?

Doctor (redacted): yes, in fact, you've been so well behaved that I'll have your food delivered to your cell.

Linda Onyx: thank you.

*Linda Onyx leaves firing range*

*Doctor (redacted) pulls out his phone*

Doctor (redacted): hello…it's me Doctor (redacted)…yes, well d-class 514-071-1998 has been just so well behaved and cooperative that she deserves a reward for her actions and contributions to the foundation…well have her favorite food delivered to her cell I think that she may have developed Stockholm syndrome…well, she has been acting like a perfectly normal citizen that I think she may just be worth more as a d-class research assistant…oh, well if you're going to assign her to me then please let me have a handgun…alright, I look forward to seeing Mrs. Onyx.

*end of transcript*

Post firing test report by Doctor (redacted)

That test was overall success. The foundation got a new H.V.A. (high-value asset) and a new weapon this means one thing that foundation will have plenty new toys. As for scp-k-2-2, the recoil is akin to that of any other revolver, but it fires a much larger caliber further research will have to be done on the recoil mechanism in the revolver.


	3. interaction 1

Scp interaction report 1 01/25/18

Subjects: scp-k-1-2(larva) and scp-953(nine tailed fox)

Misc. items: one bottle of sake (rice wine), three pounds of chopped liver, one bovine carcass whole and intact, one table, one chair.

PRE-ITERACTION STATEMENT

Observer (REDACTED): cross SCP interaction between SCP-K-1-2 and SCP-953. This cross-SCP interaction test is to determine how 953 will inter act with K-1-2 and vice-versa. Test will begin in 3.2.1.

*observer (redacted) presses a button that opens two doors in the testing facility.

Interaction transcript

*scp-953 enters the room*

Scp-953: *looks around the testing facility but stops upon seeing the dead cow across from it* well it least they gave me some food and sake, but why is there a dead cow in here… oh, well I guess I can ask them after I meet this scp-k-1-2…and it's just now that I realize that the name is very bizarre.

*scp-953 approaches and sits down at the table and starts to consume the liver and sake*

*scp-k-1-2 enters testing facility and looks between scp-953 and the carcass after two minutes scp-k-1-1 moves to the carcass and begins to eat it.

*five minutes pass with nothing of note besides both consuming their respective foods*

Scp-953: where is this scp-k-1-2 I'm getting really bored with nothing to do.

Scp-k-1-2: that is, I and who are you?

Scp-953: *looks to scp-k-1-2 with surprise* you are k-1-2.

Scp-k-1-2: yes, and again who are you.

Scp-953: *shifts uncomfortably at now meeting Scp-k-1-2* I don't really have a name but just call me Kumiho.

Scp-k-1-2: thank you, as for myself I have no desire to use a name for names are subjective to the individual and not the many.

Scp-953: *gets up with tense muscles* could you please give me your liver.

Scp-k-1-2: *stands still for a whole minute before getting into what appears to be a fighting stance* if you want it you will have to fight me for it.

(before a fight could breakout observer (redacted) activated the separation wall)

Scp-953: *shouting* what *then proceeds to then growl at the separation wall*

Scp-k-1-2: *remains in a fighting stance*

observer (redacted): alright you two exit through the doors you entered through, please.

Scp-k-1-2: *complies and exits the facility and returns to its hive*

Scp-953: *starts attacking the separation wall for six hours leaving only scratch marks on the wall*

*six theta-3 d-class enter the facility silently with tranquilizer guns and shoots scp-953*

Scp-953: *feeling the tranquilizer darts pierce its skin it turns around to attack the d-class before falling to the ground asleep*

*the six pick-up scp-953 and carry it out and into its holding cell for transport*

End of interaction

Post-interaction report

Scp-k-1-2: appears to be immune to the Cognito-effects of scp-953. Recommend using Scp-k-1-2 to terminate scp-953 if it gets out of control…again.

Scp-953: shows aggression to anything that it can't influence with its cognito-effects. Recommendation: scp-953 needs further conditioning before any further testing can be done.


End file.
